One of the main objects of the aromatization of foodstuffs for instance is to restore the original quality and nature of the flavour, aroma and taste of a given foodstuff material. Very often in fact the organoleptic properties of foodstuffs particularly diminish or are somehow modified in the course of the processes of freezing and storage, or during the modifications, such as cooking or baking, to which the foodstuffs are subjected in order to yield an edible material.
In the past the aromatization was mainly achieved by using materials of natural origin. Nowadays, however, synthetic chemical compounds are used at an ever increasing rate. Said compounds possess the advantage of being available very often in unlimited quantities and at prices lower than those of the natural materials. Moreover, due to the fact that the flavouring character of a natural material is the result of the overall effect determined by the combination and interaction of each of its constituents, the effects achieved by said natural material are very often not as well reproducible as those obtained by the use of the pure synthetic compounds.
As a consequence, the problem that the chemical industry has to solve is to satisfy the increasing demand of organoleptically interesting chemicals in order to better suit the specific needs of the flavourists.
Numerous investigations have been carried out in the past by several research teams in view to reproduce the typical gustative characters of meaty or meat-imitating foodstuffs.
This problem however is of a particularly complex nature and for the time being its solution is only partially provided for. Both scientific and patents literature report on several sulfur containing heterocyclic derivatives, more particularly on polysulfur compounds.
3,5-Dimethyl-1,2,4-trithiolane has been described as being a constituent of boiled beef [Chemistry and Industry 1639 (1968)] and polyalkyltrithianes have been described as compounds possessing a powerful putrid smell [U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,379].
Franz Ledl [see Z. Lebensm. Unters. Forsch. 161, 125-129 (1976)] describes the presence of 3-methyl-1,2,4-trithiane in a complex mixture obtained by thermal treatment of cysteine, cystine and N-acetyl-cystein, for example, in soya oil at 200.degree. C. No indication however has been given by the author concerning the flavouring properties of the compound in question, nor any suggestion has been formulated with regard to its possible use as flavour ingredient.
Finally, Swiss Pat. No. 562,572 discloses several synthetic polyalkylated trithianes of formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.3 and R.sub.5 represent an identical alkyl radical having 1 to 5 carbon atoms and R.sub.2, R.sub.4 and R.sub.6 represent an identical alkyl radical having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or hydrogen atoms. These compounds possess a sweet flavour or taste reminiscent of nuts and can be utilized for the preparation of fruity flavours, (red-currant, black-currant, grape and raspberry), as well as nut and meat flavours.